The mobile telephone such as a smart phone is capable of containing functions other than a calling function which is a basic function, by installing an application program (a so-called App). Some application programs access an Audio/Video (AV) system, and perform a selection of an input source according to a user operation, and an adjustment of reproduced sound volume through a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) (Wi-Fi) (refer to Non Patent Literature 1).